The One to Whom the Kiss Belongs To
by Concetta
Summary: Peter returns to Wendy one night and she sees he's not the same Peter she saw last year. Formerly titled: "If Growing Up Means Staying with You" NOW FINISHED!
1. The Return of Pan

A/N: This is my first fic of Peter Pan. I have read the book and absolutely loved it, I was so thrilled when I recognized lines from it when I first saw the 2003 movie, which was AWESOME! I can't believe how good those young actors were! And I love James Newton Howard's Music, I just wish they had on the soundtrack the music from when Wendy "thimbled" Peter on the Jolly Roger. :) That scene was so sweet!! I did not like the way the movie ended though. Even if they did keep the original book ending, it still would have been too bitter because they gave the characters such chemistry! I mean, in the book Wendy is obviously attracted to Peter, but he's not as receptive in the book as in the movie, which I liked, and they do kiss in the book, but it's in the beginning and Peter doesn't really have much of reaction to it. The only thing that I thought was a little pushing it was Hook flying. So, this is my fic on the way I would have like the story to continue, don't we all? :) I know this has been done many times, but I just couldn't resist taking my own swing at it.  
  
The Return of Pan  
  
". . . Peter Pan flew into the air and gave a triumphant crow! And that's how he defeated the King of the Mermaids!"  
  
Wendy's two brothers and the Lost Boys erupted into cheers. She laughed with delight as she sat at the foot of her old bed, watching the boys pick up their swords and play out the story she had just finished.  
  
Mrs. Darling then entered the nursery, followed by Aunt Millicent, who had come to take Slightly home.  
  
"Good heavens!" cried Aunt Millicent when she beheld the chaotic room. Mrs. Darling gave a small chuckle then said, "now, now children, it is time for bed."  
  
"Really, Wendy! This is not behavior befitting a young lady of sixteen years!"  
  
Wendy rose quickly to her feet. "I'm sorry, Aunt."  
  
Suddenly, her Aunt gave her a strange look. "Come here, child." Wendy obeyed and followed her out into the hallway. She had her stand under the gaslight in the hall. Aunt Millicent took a moment to study Wendy's face. All of a sudden she took on an expression of horror.  
  
"Mary! George! Come quickly" She shrieked, then, taking hold of Wendy's wrist she led her downstairs and into the parlor.  
  
Michael, John, and the Lost Boys crowded at the top of the stairs to hear what was going on.  
  
"Look at Wendy's lips," they heard Aunt Millicent say.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Darling looked closely.  
  
"I do not see anything," said Mr. Darling.  
  
"Look closely. In the right hand corner . . ."  
  
Mr. Darling wiped his spectacles with a handkerchief then made second inspection. "I still don't see anything."  
  
"Exactly!" cried Aunt Millicent. "It's gone!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The hidden kiss, George," Mrs. Darling said, who had realized first.  
  
"Oh, dear! Wendy—how—who—?" Her father appeared to be on the borderline of anger and wonderment all at the same time.  
  
"I must have lost it!" cried Wendy.  
  
"Nonsense!" Aunt Millicent declared. "You cannot loose the hidden kiss, you can only give it away."  
  
"Wendy!" her mother breathed in astonishment at the thought.  
  
"Wendy," he father said sternly, "I demand you tell me who you gave it to."  
  
"I—" Wendy stammered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The girl hesitated, "A boy . . ."  
  
"Well, obviously!" said Aunt Millicent. "But, to whom, exactly, did you give it to?"  
  
Tears formed in Wendy's eyes and the hearts of the adults relented.  
  
"I think," said Mrs. Darling gently, "that we should continue this conversation in the morning. She's had a long and trying day and it is past her bedtime."  
  
Wendy bade her parents and her aunt goodnight then went straight up to her room. After changing into her nightgown she slid into bed and extinguished the gas lamp.  
  
Now Wendy's mother suspected it had been Peter Pan who had received her daughter's hidden kiss, but she did not say anything of her suspicions to George and Aunt Millicent. She believed in Peter Pan, most certainly, for she had seen glimpses of him many times in the late watches of the night before the children had disappeared. Mrs. Darling had suspected that it was with him the children had been and thus it was him that she thought was the recipient of the gift of Wendy's affection.  
  
It must have been him, she reasoned to herself. For when her daughter had returned from "Neverland" as Wendy had called it, Mrs. Darling noticed that there was a light in her eyes that had ne'er been there before. It was a light that Mrs. Darling herself was familiar with for she herself possessed such a light in her own eyes, which first appeared after she had met Mr. Darling for the first time.  
  
Another reason she thought that it was Peter Pan was the fact that each time Wendy would mention his name in her stories or it came from the lips of her brothers and the Lost Boys, the light intensified.  
  
If he should come back for her . . . would she go with him and, this time, not to return?  
  
Wendy cried herself to sleep, for on that night she missed Peter more than ever. She found herself yearning for a chance to "thimble" him again, at least, one last time before she grew up completely and forgot all about the boy who had granted her the greatest of adventures.  
  
The latch of the nursery window turned and the window was slid silently open. The first leaves of spring blew in as Peter glided into the room. Tinkerbell followed brightly behind, a trail of fairy dust in her wake.  
  
The boy of Neverland darted from bed to bed, hovering briefly with each stop.  
  
"Wendy?" he whispered, "Wendy!" He was thrown into a slight panic when he saw that her bed was being occupied by Tootles.  
  
"Tink, she's not in here!" he hissed. Tinkerbell clapped her hands joyfully and flew around his head, urging him to leave.  
  
Peter waved her away and floated over to the door. He had never been anywhere in the Darling house except the nursery and was a little wary of venturing out of it.  
  
Peter put his hand on the doorknob "On three," he said to Tinkerbell. "One, two, three!" He opened the door.  
  
Wendy woke to the sound of her name being whispered urgently. Michael must have been having another nightmare. She opened her eyes to see Peter Pan perched on one of her bedposts, staring at her intently.  
  
"Peter!" She shouted joyfully, bolting upright in bed. Peter started and jumped off his perch. He then resumed his confident fists-on-hips stance once he reached the ground.  
  
Wendy leaped out of bed and ran to him.  
  
"Oh, Peter! I knew you would come back someday!" She suddenly realized that she was looking up at him slightly. She frowned. Had he grown up since she last saw him? Impossible . . . but it had certainly seemed so. Wendy reached out to touch Peter's cheek, which was a little bit of a bigger stretch than it should have been. But, before she could touch him, Peter quickly flew backwards and hit the wall.  
  
"Peter what is the matter?"  
  
"Wendy . . ."  
  
His voice sounded a little deeper.  
  
"Peter you've grown!"  
  
"I know!" he cried, "and it is all your fault!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Now, Peter had grown up a little bit before. Each time he visited London, he grew a little, but ever since he met Wendy, on his return visits he grew faster. He could not figure out why. Peter even started to think more. And the more he thought, the more his mind came to the "thimble" Wendy had given him, or the "hidden kiss" as he had also heard it called.  
  
"But, Peter," Wendy said, feeling more than a little irritated at his first words of conversation to her since they last met. "How is it my fault?" She moved towards him and he backed up nervously. She heard him gulp.  
  
"I . . . I'm not sure . . . but-but, I know it must be . . ."  
  
Wendy stopped and frowned. Then, she moved away to the gas lamp on her nightstand. She lifted the glass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked uneasily.  
  
"I'm lighting the lamp so I can see you better."  
  
"No!" Peter cried out, his voice cracking. Wendy giggled and pulled a matchbox out of the nightstand drawer. "  
  
"Please don't!" Peter supplicated. Wendy ignored him and lit a match.  
  
Suddenly Peter sprang into action. He darted over to Wendy and stupidly grasped the match with his bare hands.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"Ow . . ."  
  
"Oh, Peter did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"No." But Wendy heard the quiver in his voice.  
  
"Yes, you did. Let me see it." With that Wendy lit the lamp and turned up the flame. She turned from the lamp to look at Peter and her breath caught.  
  
He most certainly had grown! "just a boy" he was no longer. He had ceased to be a lanky youth and was now lean in an athletic sort of way. His build had changed quite a bit, too. His shoulders were broad now; all his baby fat had been replaced by muscle.  
  
"Oh, Peter . . ." Wendy breathed.  
  
Peter bowed his head and appeared ashamed. "I know," he said, "I look terrible."  
  
"Oh no, Peter!" Wendy cried passionately, "You look absolutely magnificent!"  
  
Peter looked up. "You really think so?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
The boy then looked mightily pleased with himself and his cocky trademark grin spread across his face.  
  
Wendy felt her knees begin to buckle, so she quickly went back to the matters at hand.  
  
"Well, that's enough gaping for one day," she said firmly, "let's take a look at that hand."  
  
When Wendy gently took his hand to make her inspection, Peter suddenly felt a wave of joy, and affection towards Wendy, sweep over him, very much a akin to what he felt on the deck of the Jolly Roger after she had "thimbled" him. His eyes traveled from the top of her head to the sweet face hovering over his reddened hand.  
  
Wendy, he reflected, had grown considerably, too and not only in stature but in beauty as well. He wondered what it would be like to be able to watch her mature and to mature with her.  
  
Peter's thoughts were broken by Wendy saying, "You wait here, Peter I'm going to go fetch a basin of cold water."  
  
In a few minutes Wendy returned with the basin in her hands. She bid him to sit on the floor and she put the bowl in front of him. She then instructed him to dip his hand in.  
  
Peter put in a finger then swiftly brought it out.  
  
"It's cold!" he protested.  
  
Wendy giggled. "Of course it is cold, Peter!"  
  
The boy blushed in embarrassment, but defiantly declared, "I'm not putting my hand back in there!"  
  
"Yes you are." Wendy said firmly  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Wendy took him by the wrist, plunged his hand into the icy water and held it there.  
  
A chill ran up Peter's spine from the shock of the cold, but then it was soon replaced by another feeling, a feeling which made him so uncomfortably warm that he was thankful for the cold water.  
  
Wendy holding his hand in the basin forced her to be so close that their shoulders touched. Peter swallowed hard.  
  
"Wendy . . .?"  
  
"Yes?" she responded quietly, there was a tone in his voice that made her heart pound at a quicker pace.  
  
". . . Is it better, yet?"  
  
Wendy sighed in disappointment, picked up his hand and took a look. The redness had gone down considerably but, there was something else her mother always did when they would get hurt. What was it? Ah, yes! She remembered now.  
  
"Almost . . ." The girl gently pulled his palm to her lips and softly kissed it. Then she gazed up at him.  
  
"Now it's—"  
  
Wendy was cut off by the wistful look she saw in Peter's swirling green eyes.  
  
"I've missed you, Wendy," he finally admitted.  
  
"Have you really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wendy smiled adoringly up at him and Peter thought his heart had stopped.  
  
"Oh, Peter, I've missed you, too! I can't even begin to describe how much." The girl reached up and brushed a stray golden lock out his eye. It was then that she noticed an ugly bruise sitting near the top of his forehead.  
  
"When did that happen?" she asked, prodding it gently.  
  
"Ouch!" yelped Peter.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Wendy cried, swiftly pulling back her hand.  
  
"That's alright," he said giving a pained grin.  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Wendy.  
  
"I bumped my head on the way out of the tree-house this morning."  
  
"Oh, dear! You really have grown up!"  
  
"Yes, and it's still all your fault! If you hadn't given me that "thimble . . ." I wouldn't be here, but I also wouldn't be growing up so quickly each time I visit. It seems that time wants to get revenge on me, or something."  
  
"Or maybe, you just want to grow up?" Wendy supplied.  
  
Peter gave her a cautious side-glance, "maybe . . ." But then he sighed. "The truth his, Wendy, I—"  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Mrs. Darling, having heard raised voices a few minutes before finally decided that she had better check on her daughter.  
  
Peter was so startled he flew straight up and hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, dear!" cried Mrs. Darling. Instead of being frightened as any other mother might have been, she was thoroughly enchanted by Peter and took the fact that she had just seen a boy fly, in stride. She was more worried that he had injured himself.  
  
"Oh, Peter," said Wendy, "are you hurt?"  
  
Peter did not answer, but instead in a blind panic he went for the latch on the window. It was stuck.  
  
Mrs. Darling moved excitedly towards him. "Peter, I am Wendy's mother, Mary Darling."  
  
"I know," said Peter, resembling a cornered deer.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Darling heard the sound of fluttering and the tinkle of tiny bells rush past her ear.  
  
Tinkerbell had flown into the room to help Peter with the window. Peter was now watching Mrs. Darling from the corner of the ceiling near the window.  
  
Mrs. Darling looked up at the boy and was able to make a clear inspection. In a matter of seconds she saw what she was looking for. In left hand corner of his mouth laid Wendy's hidden kiss.  
  
"It was you . . ." she whispered.  
  
Finally the window was flung open and Peter darted through it.  
  
"PETER!" Wendy cried out.  
  
Peter reluctantly stopped and turned around, staying a safe distance away from the window and Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Take me with you!"  
  
"Wendy!" her mother admonished gently.  
  
"Take me with you, please."  
  
Peter glided to the window until he was eye-level with the girl a worried look communicated to her his apprehensions.  
  
Wendy turned to Mrs. Darling, "Mother can I go, please!"  
  
Mrs. Darling looked at Peter and he looked back, his green eyes full of wishes. The woman had a hard debate with herself before she finally nodded her assent.  
  
"Oh, thank you mother!" Wendy cried, throwing her arms about Mrs. Darling's neck.  
  
"But, my dear, when shall you be back?" she asked.  
  
"By the end of spring, this way I can do Peter's spring cleaning. He keeps an awfully untidy home."  
  
Mrs. Darling laughed. "Very well, my dear one. By the end of spring."  
  
With a whoop of joy Peter shot straight into the air then came down and after helping Wendy out the window he took her in his arms and carried her into the air.  
  
"Goodbye, mother! Tell the same to Michael and John and the Lost Boys! See you in the first day of summer!"  
  
Mrs. Darling waved goodbye and watched her daughter and the boy, Pan, get smaller and smaller until they were finally out of sight.  
  
After that, she ducked her head back into the window and with a worried wring of her hands she wondered, "What shall I tell George?"  
  
Well what do you think so far? Send a review! 


	2. Returning to Neverland

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've got major writer's block, as usual.  
  
Returning to Neverland  
  
As the three, Peter, Wendy, and Tinker Bell burst through the barrier of the star, Wendy could already see Neverland in the distance. It was, of course, just how she had remembered it and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"The new arrivals will be thrilled to meet you!" said Peter.  
  
"'The new arrivals?' You don't mean?"  
  
"Yep, more empty perambulators. There's already one who clearly takes after me. He's now my second in command."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"William Wood, but we all just call him 'Will.' And then my new battle planner is a boy named Red Robin."  
  
"That's a peculiar name."  
  
"Well his name is really Robin, he added the red himself, for his red hair."  
  
"Then that's perfectly natural."  
  
Once they reached the clouds of Neverland, Peter pulled Wendy into their cover.  
  
"Peter, what's wrong?"  
  
Pan pointed down to the Jolly Roger.  
  
"But, Peter, Hook is dead, I seriously doubt that the pirates have much motivation to shoot at you now."  
  
"They do now, ever since Hook's sister came along."  
  
Wendy looked at Peter incredulously. "Hook had a sister?"  
  
Peter smiled. "Yep, and her name is Vicious Violet Forsythe."  
  
Wendy wrinkled her nose. "I cannot picture a violet as vicious."  
  
Peter smirked, then he said, "I'm going to dive down and draw their fire while you make for the tree house, I'll meet up with you there and then we'll head for the underground hideout.  
  
"Oh, Peter do be careful!"  
  
Peter just looked at Wendy and smiled. He then dove out of the cover of the clouds.  
  
"Ahoy, Lady Codfish!" he yelled.  
  
A few shouts could be heard from the deck of the Jolly Roger and soon a cannon ball came whizzing in the air towards Peter, which he easily avoided.  
  
Wendy dove down toward the island in all haste. Peter saw her out of the corner of his eye and shot down toward the Jolly Roger to attract even more attention.  
  
"Come on!" He taunted, "Try and get me! I bet you couldn't hit the broadside of a crocodile." Peter dodged every weak shot and when he saw that Wendy was safely past the trees he made for the island. "Let's go, Tink!" 


	3. Meeting the Lost Boys

A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of mess-up near the end, I was falling asleep while writing it. Not that it was boring, least I hope not, I was just tired. And I graduated high school last week!  
  
Meeting the New Lost Boys  
  
Wendy ducked down and stepped into the tree house. It would have been just as she had remembered it, if it not been so untidy.  
  
"Oh, dear . . ." she said to herself, "I fear that there will be quite a good amount of spring cleaning to do around here."  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of rushing air behind her and turned to see Peter duck down and walk through the doorway.  
  
"I see you've grown out of it, too," Wendy commented with a smile. Peter flushed  
  
"I was always a bit too tall for it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Peter," Wendy sighed.  
  
"Come on!" Peter shouted, taking Wendy's hand and leading her out of the little house.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Underground Hideout, so you can meet the new lost boys!"  
  
Tinker Bell swooped down after them. She had been hovering 'round the chimney for the entire course of the short conversation, since the door hand been closed on her. She stomped her tiny feet in frustration.  
  
"You silly ass!" she cried in the fairy tongue.  
  
Peter ignored her and told Wendy, as they walked, to do the same. "I understand why she doesn't like me," Wendy said, in a sad tone.  
  
"She's always jealous of anyone and anything that takes my attention away from her," replied Peter with a shrug. He then stopped before the giant Never Tree and pulled the vine that opened the door to the hideout.  
  
"After you, Wendy," he said with his mannerly, fairy court bow.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Wendy giggled with a curtsy. She felt Peter's eyes follow her as she entered the tree and a thrilling tingle went up her spine. Then with a cry, Wendy went sliding down into the heart of Peter's Secret Hideout.  
  
"Hello, mother!" a lost boy cried when she stumbled to her feet. "We've been expecting you."  
  
"You have, have you?"  
  
The boy looked at her a moment then announced with a great smile, "and you're all we expected you to be: completely lovely."  
  
"Why thank-you!" Wendy exclaimed, feeling quite flattered  
  
"I'm Hatch," said the first boy who talked to her. He had a dreadfully dirt smeared face and unruly, straight, dark blond hair which fell into his eyes.  
  
Another boy, who was quite little, came up to Wendy and tugged on her nightdress. "I'm Bubbles."  
  
"Bubbles? How did you get that name?"  
  
"I'll show you. Watch!" He blew a spit bubble.  
  
Wendy grimaced. "Oh . . . how . . . charming."  
  
"And," said an usually tall boy, though not as tall as Peter had now become, "my name is Ignacious Nathaniel Forsythe," he beamed with pride at his usually long name.  
  
"He's the only one us who actually remembers his name in full." Wendy jumped at the sudden appearance of the low voice by her ear. She turned to find Peter standing very close to her. She looked him up and down for a moment. Peter then noticed their close proximity and took a quick step back. Disappointment filled Wendy and the absence of his nearness made her feel cold.  
  
"We just call him Iggy," whispered Hatch.  
  
Suddenly, a crow was heard coming from inside one of the tunnels. Peter answered with his own crow.  
  
A boy, of Peter's age when he first took Wendy to Neverland, popped out of the tunnel. His hair was black as night, and the locks tumbled into his eyes.  
  
"This, Wendy, is my the one who takes after me, Will Wood."  
  
"Hello, mother," said Will bowing, then taking Wendy's hand and briefly kissing it.  
  
"I sent him to the fairy court for a little while until he picked up enough of the gallantry of the fairy-court to please you."  
  
"Oh, well thank-you very much, both of you," Wendy blushed and a soft smile spread across Peter's now more chiseled features.  
  
"Speaking of fairies," Peter said, rising into the air and getting in a cross-legged position, "there's going to be a fairy ball tonight, if you would like to see one again."  
  
"I would love to, Peter!"  
  
The Lost Boys groaned. Their captain had been getting really sentimental lately, ever since he started changing. He kept staring off into space or wandering quietly among the fairies. Although, he was still the same old Peter Pan when it came to a battle. Just as bright and as energetic as before, laughing from the pure joy of youth.  
  
"Count us out!" said Will.  
  
"Yeah!" heartily agreed the rest.  
  
"That's fine," said Peter with a shrug. The Lost Boys were surprised at how easily he took them not going with him. It seemed that he would rather spend more time and have more fun with this Wendy-girl.  
  
"Do you think . . .?" Bubbles asked Will quietly a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Will truthfully, "I think we'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
-----------  
  
That evening, the group's attention was caught by a ball of white light, which flew out from the tunnel and into the room.  
  
"Hello, Nik!" yelled Hatch.  
  
The male fairy waved in warm response but didn't slow his progress until he came to Tink's boudoir.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He finally tried shouting. Tink shouted back. Of course, it sounded to all of them except Peter and a few of the more studious of Lost Boys who actually bothered to learn the fairy speech, like nothing more then a bunch of little bells tingling at once.  
  
Will put a hand to his mouth in mild surprise and looked at Peter. "I didn't teach her that," he said. "She probably heard it from the one of the boys who still remember the existence of that word. Hopefully you will not hear it again."  
  
Tink finally opened the door. She squealed with delight and threw her arms about the handsome fairy's neck.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Maybe we can get her over that jelousy thing. I have an idea . . ."  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Read and review!!!! 


	4. Confessions, Gossamer Gowns and a Weddin...

A/N: Sorry it took so long! And thanks for all the marvelous reviews:  
  
Starlight: Sorry there's not a lot of detail, but I'm terrible at detail. I tend to concentrate more on the characters and I forget to make a mention of their surroundings sometimes . . . but, I'm glad you still like it anyway!! THANKS!!! :)  
  
Dazzle1: THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Happy! Happy! :)  
  
Kiyoko: Thanks! I tried to make this chapter longer, just for you. I hope you feel special. :)  
  
Writing-duo: Thank-you, I'm glad you like the idea!  
  
Squidluvr4eva: I have! I take it you like squid . . . have you tried calamari? I have, a little to rubbery for my tastes, but that's cool! :)  
  
Ficticious character: Thanks! Bubbling emotions are good! I'm glad that you found it refreshing, but unfortunately their rivalry is going to come to an end in this chapter.  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: He's not really a suitor . . . not yet. Is the question mark for "Good for her?" did you mean to put that there or are you really not sure if you like the idea.  
  
Kittykatekat: Thank-you! I shall! Ah . . . 'brilliant' is such a nice word . . . it does an author's heart good! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Confessions, Gossamer Gowns, and a Wedding  
  
--------------------------  
  
"You did WHAT?"  
  
"I let her go, George."  
  
"How could you let our daughter leave a second time and with this . . . Peter Pan you talk of."  
  
"I . . . I do not know, George, just something in me told me that I should."  
  
"Well, then something is wrong in you," he said crossly, then instantly regretted it.  
  
"George!" Mrs. Darling cried out in shock.  
  
Mr. Darling's temper melted away and he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm so sorry, Mary," he said passionately, his eyes beginning to glisten. "I do not know what has come over me, forgive me."  
  
Mrs. Darling gently raised a hand to his cheek. "I forgive you, dear, you are just upset and tired, and I know things come out of your mouth that you don't mean when you are in this state."  
  
Mr. Darling sighed. "You are right, dear, as ever," he gave his wife a tired smile. "I am just so afraid of losing her again."  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"You are sure she will be back by the first day of summer?"  
  
"I am sure of it," Mrs. Darling answered in a most soothing voice, but in truth, she was not sure at all.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Nik is . . . ?" Wendy's question trailed off as they walked towards the Secret Hideout, just returning from getting a gift for Tinker Bell.  
  
"Nik is a good friend of Tink's. They have known each other since before I was born, before she left the realm of the fairies and decided to go to Kensington Gardens to take care of me then after, bring me to Neverland."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
All the Lost Boys were asleep when Peter knelt down by Tinker Bell's boudoir. It was a room carved into the largest root of the Never-Tree. He knocked on it. "Tink," he said in endearing tones. "Tinker Bell . . ."  
  
Finally, Tink, hardly being able to resist the tone and the hard tug of curiosity, flew out. In a lighting-quick motion Peter caught her in his hands.  
  
"You silly ass!" she chimed loudly, "what are you doing?"  
  
"You're going to a ball," Peter answered.  
  
Tinker Bell crossed her arms and gave him a look as if to say, "Who's going to make me?"  
  
"Oh, Peter," Wendy said, looking on with slight worry, "how are we going to get her to put on the dress?"  
  
"Don't worry, I know a way."  
  
The dress that Wendy spoke of was spun out of gossamer and dyed the shade of periwinkle. Shards of gems were sewn around the collar and on the hem of the dress. Peter gave the fairy seamstress who made it a darned sock in return for the work. It was a good thing that they had a fairy made it, for fairies are the quickest sewers in the world and it was completed within the hour.  
  
Peter watched Tinker Bell shake her head no at the idea of going to the ball. At the boy's nod, Wendy brought the dress forward in the palm of her hand.  
  
Tinker Bell took one look at it and her eyes lit up. When she saw Wendy's delight, she suddenly checked herself and feigned total disinterest. Wendy's face fell and Tinker Bell smiled at her victory.  
  
"Tink, please," Peter asked gently. Tinker Bell raised her chin and shook her head. When Peter spoke again, his voice was stern.  
  
"Tink, if you don't put on this dress, I won't be your friend anymore."  
  
Tinker Bell's wings fluttered in alarm. Peter let go of her. The fairy buzzed over to Wendy, snatched the dress out of her hand and darted into her boudoir.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is wait," Peter said with a satisfied smile.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tinker Bell came out looking very pleased. She seemed to glow brighter than before as she twirled around the air in her gossamer gown.  
  
"You look beautiful, Tink," said Peter in all sincerity. Tinker Bell blushed. Pan motioned for her and Wendy to follow and they headed out towards the tree where the fairy ballroom was.  
  
Wendy laughed with delight as they flew around her in small circles before heading into the gaps in the roots of the tree.  
  
Tinker Bell looked at Peter uncertainly. She had been out of the circles of fairy society for so long . . . would they accept her back?  
  
Peter gave her an encouraging smile. Then, Tinker Bell startled Wendy by turning to her to look for support. Wendy regained her composure. "Go ahead," she said as gently as a mother would to a nervous child about to give a recital.  
  
Tinker Bell moved slowly into the throng and made a slow progress toward the roots when she was suddenly stopped.  
  
Nik had caught hold of her arm to still her then floated in front of her to take in this beauty, which he thought he knew, in a gossamer gown.  
  
"Tinker Bell?" his fairy voice ringed.  
  
"Hello, Nik," Tinker Bell began to glow pink as she shyly looked down at her hands.  
  
Nik, still with an expression of awe, offered his arm to her and gestured, "shall we go in?"  
  
Tinker Bell nodded, a bright grin spreading across her face. As they descended towards the tree, Tinker Bell looked back and waved at Wendy and Peter before disappearing into the roots of the tree.  
  
Peter and Wendy exchanged happy glances of victory and shook hands. Wendy's satisfied look turned into longing when Peter's grip did not release. He drew her close to him and angled his head. Wendy's heart began to beat faster, but she gained control of herself and said, "why don't we watch Nik and Tink's progress?"  
  
Peter abruptly let go of her, not sure what had just happened, or what had been about to happen. "Tha-that's a good idea."  
  
Peter and Wendy leaned over and looked into the entryway roots into  
the ballroom. They soon spotted Tinker Bell and Nik waltzing away. Nik dipped her as they had seen the fairy prince do with his lady a year or so ago.  
  
After the dance was over, Nik took Tinker Bell gently by the hand and led her out into the night air. Wendy and Peter sneaked around the ballroom- tree and watched as they alighted on one of the branches of another tree nearby.  
  
Nik held Tinker Bell's hand and looked at her adoringly. Tinker Bell reciprocated the gaze. Then, suddenly Nik put a hand under Tinker Bell's chin and raised her lips to his. Tinker Bell's arms immediately went around his neck and her foot popped up as she happily pressed against him.  
  
Peter watched, entranced and unwittingly, taking mental notes. Wendy tapping on his shoulder broke the boy's concentration.  
  
"I think we should give them some privacy . . ."  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders, "alright." And the pair slipped silently away.  
  
The next morning Wendy and Peter were quite amused, well, Wendy had the good sense to be slightly scandalized, to see Tinker Bell, float into the Secret Hideout and into her boudoir with a dreamy smile on her face and her dress quite disheveled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Many weeks passed. Peter and Wendy had fabulous adventures; even though Hook was gone there were still wolves and vengeful Mermaid Kings.  
  
There was also a wedding, a fairy wedding between Tinker Bell and Nik. Wendy was her maid-of-honor, Bubbles was the ring-bearer, and Peter walked Tinker Bell down the aisle. As he watched the ceremony he felt a tug at his heart, like the one he felt when he noticed how much Wendy had matured. He felt himself longing for a way to have Wendy by his side forever in Neverland, or anywhere by his side forever. Suddenly, Peter felt a bit frightened at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind as he concentrated on the rest of the ceremony. The rest of the wedding went splendidly and when Tinker Bell threw her tiny bouquet and all the fairy maidens made a bee-line for it, it somehow landed in Wendy's hands. Tinker Bell and Nik, for their honeymoon went to Kensington Gardens. Many flowers not due until late spring suddenly came into bloom that night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All too soon it seemed, did the last night of Wendy's stay come. There was another fairy-ball that night.  
  
Tinker Bell and her husband were apart of it once more. Peter smiled sadly at Wendy as she watched the two fairies. He then stood and bowed to Wendy, she smiled and curtseyed. He put his arms around her like before, but this time he drew closer to him. This did not escape Wendy's notice, how could it? She gasped slightly, but not with fear. Soon they began to float into the fairy waltz. Peter's eyes traveled down to the pink lips that saved him not so long ago. He swallowed uneasily at its close proximity.  
  
Wendy was just as nervous. This dance felt different then the one they had previously shared. For one thing, being held in the arms of a seventeen-year-old Peter felt even more thrilling then she could have imagined. There was even more strength behind it and even more of a sense of possessiveness, which she found she did not mind at all.  
  
"Wendy? . . ." Peter's unsure voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"Will you be staying in Neverland forever this time?"  
  
The beautiful moment was broken.  
  
"Peter, I . . ."Wendy began to sink in Peter's arms, but Peter held onto her.  
  
"What is it, Wendy?" asked the marvelous boy.  
  
"You know I can't. I promised Mother I would be back the first day of summer."  
  
"Oh, right, I'd forgotten . . ." Peter began to sink as well. Wendy went into a panic. "Not again!" she thought. Then she cried out chokingly, "Oh, Peter!" And throwing her arms about his neck and putting a hand behind his head, she kissed him.  
  
It was even better then the last one, the one he dreamed of so often. This one would wash out that dream completely.  
  
Wendy felt herself soaring high into the air. She broke off the wonderful kiss and looked down. Never Land was the size of bottle cap from their view. She laughed with joy and looked at Peter's face. Warmth rose in her heart that was more passionate then before. The boy's green eyes held something in them that was ten times deeper, more intense then the last glance.  
  
"Pe—" She was broken off by Peter's mouth over hers in a powerful kiss. Her hands went into his hair and combed through his golden locks.  
  
When they parted Peter's breath was labored, as was Wendy's.  
  
"Wendy . . .?"  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"I—I—" Something wanted to come out of Peter's mouth, a confession, but he fought against it.  
  
"What is it, Peter?" Wendy asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Wendy . . . I . . . I just realized . . . Wendy, I have something I want to say, but, I'm not sure how I . . . I'm afraid to . . ."  
  
Wendy leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Now can you say it?" she asked softly.  
  
Peter looked at her, seeing the encouragement shining in her eyes. He felt a little braver. "Wendy . . . I love you."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
What'cha think? Send a review! :) 


	5. If Growing Up Means Staying with You

If Growing Up Means Staying with You  
  
Wendy stared at him. "You . . . what?"  
  
"I said: 'I love you.'"  
  
"I heard you, it's just— Peter, that is a very grown up feeling."  
  
"I know," he said, but his voice wasn't as tinged with regret as it would have been at an earlier time, and of course if it had been an earlier time he would not have been declaring his true feelings. "Do you . . . well . . . love me back?"  
  
Wendy's arms tightened around his neck. "Of course, you clever boy, I always have."  
  
Peter grinned from ear-to-ear and holding her tightly by the waist twirled in the air, laughing joyfully. When they stopped they kissed with a passion for a while. Make it a lot of whiles.  
  
"Wendy," he said breathlessly when they parted. "I-I . . . I want to grow up."  
  
"But, Peter—" the young man put a finger to her lips.  
  
"If growing up means staying with you, then I shall grow up, and I know I shall like it. I won't have to worry about you growing up and forgetting me any more, or being afraid of your window being shut and barred, I will just come to your door."  
  
Wendy smiled, liking the image of Peter coming to court her. "But, who shall take care of Neverland?"  
  
"Why, Will Wood, of course."  
  
Wendy frowned in contemplation then looked up into Peter's eyes. "You are sure this is what you want, Peter Pan?"  
  
Peter's grip on Wendy tightened with affectionate urgency. "I am more sure of it then I have ever been of anything. Ever."  
  
"Then let us grow up together, Peter."  
  
- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------------ --------------------------  
  
Peter did return to Wendy's home and when Wendy told her parents of Peter's story and gave her request of their finding a home for him. Mr. and Mrs. Darling agreed. The Lost Boys were very overjoyed to be once again reunited with their leader and now it would be for much longer.  
  
Weeks had gone by and still Mr. and Mrs. Darling could not find someone to take in Peter. Pan had to sleep with the other Lost Boys in the nursery, which was no problem; it was something he was used to from sleeping among them in the Underground Hideout. Mr. Darling gave Peter a strict lecture about staying away from Wendy's room at night, to which he paid close attention, but could not help being pleased by the image of Wendy peacefully sleeping.  
  
Then, one Sunday whilst the family was in church they observed a couple that came in late. The couple hurried to quietly find a seat and ended up sitting right in front of the Darlings. The two appeared to be of middle age.  
  
During silent prayer, Mrs. Darling heard the wife whisper to the Heavenly Father: "Please, Dear Lord, I pray you will, if it is your will, provide us with another child to fill empty place left by the one we lost. Amen."  
  
"George," Mrs. Darling whispered excitedly, gripping his arm.  
  
"Yes, Mary, I heard it, too. We will try to catch them if they stay for the tea and cakes after the service."  
  
The Darlings were able to catch the couple and after a few minutes of light conversation they told the couple of their predicament and asked the husband and his wife if they would join them for dinner that evening. The couple, known as Mr. and Mrs. Pembery, happily accepted the invitation.  
  
"We lost our son seventeen years ago," said Mrs. Pembery as she and Mr. Pembery sat in the Darling's parlor room. "We did have another but, w- we have always . . ." there Mrs. Pembery's voice broke.  
  
"There, there my dear," Mr. Pembery said putting his arm comfortingly around her. He then turned to the Darlings. "We had taken in a child a year later, a little boy. A poor neighbor of ours asked us to take care of him until she and her husband had enough money to support him and themselves. Finally, that day came and Mr. and Mrs. Groves took him back. They looked so happy . . ." Mr. Pembery then looked as if he could not go on, his emerald eyes began to fill with tears. He turned away and gently reached out and tucked some of his wife's stray sandy blond strands behind her ear.  
  
Mr. Darling nodded his head sympathetically and Mrs. Darling reached out and covered Mrs. Pembery's hand with hers.  
  
"Would you like to meet Peter?" Mr. Darling asked.  
  
Mrs. Pembery looked up sharply, her countenance brightened a bit. "You say Peter is his name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are many Peters all over Britain, Cordelia." Mr. Pembery said quietly. Mrs. Pembery's eyes filled again. "You are right. I know . . ."  
  
Mrs. Darling looked at her husband, a question in her eyes. Mr. Darling shrugged his shoulders slightly. He then caught sight of Wendy walking towards the study.  
  
"Wendy, dearest," he called to her, "where is Peter?"  
  
Wendy smiled brightly at the mere mention of the marvelous boy, then answered, "he went to Kensington Gardens to play ball with the Lost Boys and John and Michael. He should be back soon."  
  
As if on cue, Peter burst through the front door, the other boys trailing loyally behind him. When Peter caught sight of the Mr. and Mrs. Pembery sitting in the parlor he stopped short and stared. The couple also stared and slowly they both rose to their feet.  
  
"Our son's name was Peter . . ." said Mrs. Pembery  
  
The boy looked at her. He knew that face . . . he had seen it many times in his dreams. Her sandy blond hair was the same color as his own. The man's eyes were of the same color green.  
  
"Peter . . ."  
  
He knew his voice. He remembered that voice. Could his great mistake be rectified? Could he still be that glorious boy he meant to be to his mother? If it was indeed them?  
  
"I lost my son in the Kensington Gardens. I was talking to a friend of what he was to be when he became a man. When I turned away from my conversation the perambulator was gone . . . and so were you . . . Peter."  
  
The boy could not stand it any longer. His countenance dissolved into tears. "Mother!" he cried and ran into her arms. The three collapsed to the floor and sat there hugging each other until they could no longer breathe. "Father . . ." Peter croaked as Mr. Pembery wrapped his strong arms around his son. It was all a very wet reunion. Everyone, including the Lost Boys were crying, in happiness of course.  
  
So, Peter found his home again and when the time came he was granted permission to court Wendy. Then when the time came again Peter married Wendy and they moved away from London to the country. Many fairies moved from the Kensington Gardens to the woods surrounding Peter and Wendy's cottage. Peter and Wendy spent many nights floating and waltzing in the air around the forest among the fairies. And when their daughter Jane was born she was gifted with Peter's emerald green eyes and Wendy's chestnut brown hair. Mr. and Mrs. Peter Pembery told their daughter the fantastic stories of Neverland and how Peter was Peter Pan, the greatest hero ever in Neverland.  
  
So, Jane, at thirteen years of age, was not surprised at all when William Wood came by the cottage one night to listen to these stories and after Wendy and Peter had gone to bed, asked her to come away to Neverland and help him battle the dreaded pirate Vicious Violet, whose right leg he had cut off in a battle and threw it to the infamous crocodile. The monster liked her taste as much as it liked the taste of her brother and took to following her around too.  
  
"She now fashions an ivory peg leg," Will told her.  
  
Peter woke up with a start. His keen senses recognized the smell of the Neverland forest. He woke up Wendy and they arrived in Jane's room just in time to see Jane about to fly out the window.  
  
"May I go mother?"  
  
"It is up to your father."  
  
Peter looked at Jane then at Will with a raised eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. Will smiled and bowed gallantly to Wendy, then saluted Peter.  
  
"Yes, you may go."  
  
With a whoop of delight from Jane and a cocky crow from Will, the two took off out the window.  
  
Peter and Wendy, with their arms around each other's waists watched them as they, like two shooting stars, headed for the second star to the right and straight on until morning.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it! Thank you to all my FABULOUS reviews!!!!!!!! 


End file.
